


Zucchero

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Affogata nella dolcezza [1]
Category: Sugar Sugar - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.Prompt: Zucchero.Pierre allo zucchero preferisce l'amarezza del 'cacao'.





	Zucchero

Zucchero

“Sai Chocola, credo di aver capito il motivo per cui non sei diventata tu la regina quando invece te lo meritavi” sussurrò Pierre. Spense il gas, si passò la mano tra i corti capelli biondi e si voltò. La pelle pallida era rosata sulle guance, il vento entrò dalla finestra facendogli tremare il mantello nero. La rossa alzò il capo dalla ciotola piena di cuori rossi e sorrise.

“M’interessa poco, amo la vita sulla Terra” mormorò. Le iridi smeraldine si rifletterono in quelle azzurre del compagno. Arrossì, abbassò il capo e sorrise mostrando i canini.

“Peccato solo che Akira non mi abbia riconosciuta” borbottò. Pierre si girò, sollevò il pentolino per il manico e si mise sulle punte aprendo la piattaia. Prese un piatto, si voltò e raggiunse il tavolo.

“Vedi, Extramondo è noioso, dolce, ci voleva una regina zuccherosa come Vanilla” spiegò. Appoggiò il piatto sul ripiano e la pentola di sopra, tolse il cucchiaio di legno all’interno sporco di budino al cioccolato e lo porse alla moglie.

“Peccato che io, invece, allo zucchero preferisca l’amaro cacao” sussurrò con voce roca. Chocola gli fece l’occhiolino, si sporse e mise il cucchiaio in bocca.

 


End file.
